Military networks include devices such as network switches that may be configured with a battleshort mode in which the network device is prohibited from shutting down even if it detects an over-temperature condition during a battle situation. Once the battle situation is over, a command station sends the network device simple network management protocol (SNMP) messages or commands over the network instructing the network device to exit battleshort mode and begin tracking over-temperature conditions to avoid destruction caused by a burnout. However, conventional military network devices are susceptible to damage during failed network conditions as the network devices will not receive the SNMP messages from the command station inevitably leading to the failure and destruction of the equipment.
Attempts to solve this problem include transmitting an audio alarm or a signal that causes a graphical user interface (GUI) on a computer located at the command station to be displayed. A user operating the computer at the command station receives the alarm and then deploys personnel to locate the faulty network device and manually shut it down. However, some equipment may burnout in as little as five to ten minutes, which in some situations does not enable personnel to locate and shutdown the equipment.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for preventing equipment burnout after a battleshort condition is desirable.